Existing male urinal fixtures typically use a gallon or more of water to flush. The urinal fixtures have large ceramic areas that are not flushed and provide a source for lingering urine odor. Because urinals become unclean, they usually contain scent cakes to mask this urine odor. Flushing is either manual or automatic after each use. Urinals require fixed large diameter drain and flush plumbing, periodic daily cleaning for sanitary use, and a fixed low mounting for children's use.